Sometimes Drinking Pays Off
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Going out before a date to drink is never a good thing, and Roderich is about fed up with his boyfriend doing it almost everytime. One-Shot, nothing fancy.


**Hey there, this is just a little something I made in the dead of night, it was supposed to be M at first, but I was to lazy to finish it, and it sounded alright like it is now. Hope you enjoy!**

Sometimes Drinking Pays Off-by PS

Roderich glanced up at the sky where rain drizzled steadily down at him.

He stood outside of a small café, waiting for his boyfriend, Gilbert, but the albino man seemed to be late; it was really quite annoying and Roderich was fed up with it, but also worried. What if something bad had happened to him?

He was brought away from his sour thoughts by the trilling of his phone, he quickly picked it up, "hello?"

"Hola? Roderich, this is Antonio, I need you to come and get Gilbert. He's completely drunk."

Roderich could barely contain his anger, his violet eyes narrowed, "why are you?"

Antonio, the ever loyal friend he was, gave him a quick address and hung up cheerfully; leaving Roderich alone to catch a cab and push back his grim thoughts…

It was true, Gilbert was piss drunk, hanging out at the back of the bar with Francis, both singing a merry song that was currently housing the wrong words.

Antonio seemed to be the only somber one, "it just kind of happened, both were just gulping down beer after beer."

Gilbert seemed ot finally notice his angry boyfriend, "Roddy! When did you get here?"

Roderich ignored him, "thank you for calling me. Do you need help with Francis?"

Antonio shook his head slightly, "no. Lovi is away for the week so he can stay at my place. I don't want him around Matthew in this condition."

Roderich knew what he meant; Matthew was new to he and Francis's relationship and he was a shy boy as it was, no sense in distressing him further.

"Well, thanks again. I guess we'll be leaving then." Roderich quickly went over to the albino and dragged him from the booth, letting the taller man lean against him heavily, still chattering about nonsense.

Antonio watched them leave the building…

Roderich let Gilbert hit the couch, hard; jarring a pained yowl from him, "ow! What the hell was that for?"

The brunette rolled his eyes and went to get some pain medication and water from the kitchen, putting them on the coffee table for when Gilbert woke up later with a hangover.

Gilbert was watching him with steady enough ruby eyes, an odd expression on his face. Roderich got fed up with it easily, "what?"

Gilbert leaned back on his elbows, "you're pretty."

Roderich sputtered, but his boyfriend continued, "I like your purple eyes, they make me want to stare for hours. And your body makes me hard, see?" He motioned down to his crotch, where an erection was forming.

Roderich blushed and took a step back, "go to sleep Gilbert. You'll be feeling terrible in the morning."

He walked up the stairs firmly, willing himself not to look back at the albino who was surely watching him…

The Austrian was woken up by rough lips pressed up against the back of his neck, caressing and kissing.

With a quick glance at the clock, which read 4:10 in the morning, he turned around, coming face to face with his boyfriend's pale face.

He watched his, "what are you doing?"

Gilbert smirked, "kissing you. Trying to start something."

Roderich made a small scoff in his throat, "its to early for this…shouldn't you be feeling awful anyway with all you drank last night?"

The albino gave him a cheeky grin, "that's the thing when you drink so much beer, you kind of become immune to it."

Roderich rolled his eyes, "bad habit then. Going to kill yourself that way."

Gilbert scoffed at him, "psh. Yeah right, the only thing that could kill me is you Roddy."

He leaned in to kiss the brunette, letting their lips simply connect for several seconds before moving, lapping at the plump lips before him as though they were a delicate dish.

Roderich, despite himself, wrapped his arms around the Prussian man, tugging himself closer to the hard body before him.

Gilbert let him do this, rolling them over though so that he was on top of the aristocrat, devouring him steadily; making Roderich pant as he pulled away, "I'm sorry I missed our date last night," the albino told the man under him, "I shouldn't have let Francis persuade me to go out drinking."

Roderich narrowed his eyes, "oh yes, blame the conveniently absent Frenchman why don't we."

Gilbert laughed, "ok, we will. But look, I really am sorry, let's go out tomorrow…or today…whatever."

Roderich tilted his head to the side, making Gilbert want to bit him, "will you go out drinking beforehand and get ridiculously drunk again?"

Gilbert smiled down cockily at him, "only with you babe."

Roderich laughed quietly, "ok, ok. But, maybe…maybe you could make it up to be some now?"

Gilbert ran his tongue along his own upper teeth, "what's this? Mister Roderich, my Austrian aristocrat, initiating sex?"

Roderich flushed slightly, "well, technically, you started kissing me first."

Gilbert leaned down to breath against his lips, "well, good thing we're not technical people."

Then, he enveloped his lips.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, please leave a review, I love reviews!**


End file.
